


Over the Edge

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Aellai is used to being called a witch, at least that's what she keeps telling herself. When people go out of their way to hurt her, she feels like there's no one left to help in the darkness. It never occurs to her that the bonds she made with a certain Jeweler would help ease the pain.





	Over the Edge

Aellai stands at the edge of the pier staring at the water below with a blank expression. She drops her bag unceremoniously to the ground. She rubs her bandaged wrist unconsciously, emotionally spent. That man almost broke her wrist when he grabbed her roughly, lifting her off the ground. It did leave a really bad bruise that was beginning to form. Their words of hate, float endlessly through her head as she continues staring at the setting sun. She feels hot liquid dripping down her face. Vision blurring, she wipes them away furiously. She rubs her face with the back of her other hand, furiously. She slides down against the pier and sobs silently. Why does the world hate her? What did she do to deserve being called a witch? She unconsciously rubs her ankles as her tears continue to fall onto her lap. Would anyone care if she just drowned herself in the ocean? She has enough equipment on her to keep her underwater. Aellai stands up shakily, closing her eyes as she tips forward.

****

Coctura glances up when she sees Aellai walk past her with a vacant expression. A bag of rocks settles in her stomach as she continues working on serving the customers. Coctura looks around the area for a certain silver head. She spots him coming into the area from his room. 

“Dino! I need your help!” Coctura says urgently. Dino comes over with a frown. 

“What's the matter, Doll?” Dino says leaning against her counter. Coctura turns him towards the steps of the pier. “Wha?”

“I'm worried about Aellai. She walked past me like a zombie just now.” Coctura says urgently. “And I can't leave my post. I'll flag down Angelo as soon as I can.” Dino's eyes widen as he gets the hint. 

“I'll stop her.” Dino replies and quickly heads off towards the pier. Coctura returns to her work with every nerve-filled with worry. He jumps down the stairs and glances around for her. He sees her form in the distance. Dino runs to her. “Doll!” Dino clicks his tongue as he runs as fast as he can towards her. “Doll!” His eyes widen in shock as she starts to fall forward. “No, Aellai!” Dino kicks his boots off and quickly takes his suit and tie off, dropping it on the ground and diving in after her. 

Dino squints his eyes searching for her in the quickly darkening waters. Her silver hair reflects the moonlight as Dino kicks harder, reaching out to her. Dino can feel his lungs burning for release. Dino grabs Aellai by the arm and pulls her to him. He kicks as hard as he can up towards the surface. Breaking the surface, he gasps heavily for air. 

“Aellai!” Dino says as he swims back towards the pier. He sees streams of light piercing through the night sky from the pier.

“Dino! Aellai! Where are you two?” Coctura's voice echoes over them. Dino smiles faintly.

“Doll, down here.” Dino yells up. He's concerned since she isn't breathing and her body has chilled due to the water.

“Mr. Ghiranze! Hand her to me and we'll help you up.” Angelo says while he leans over the side of the pier with his arms outstretched. Dino raises her up as Angelo takes her. Rylar and Coctura help Dino up onto the pier. Dino crawls over to her side.

“Aellai?” Dino questions loudly. No response. He leans down and puts his thumb and forefinger on both cheeks near the back of her teeth to check if she got anything in her airways before checking for breathing. Dino bites his lips when there wasn't a sound or any rise or falls in her chest. “Come on, Doll.” 

He lays her out straight and flat as possible on the pier. He tilts her head back with his palm against her forehead and gave her chin a gentle push. Dino places his hand on her breastbone before interlocking his other hand on top. He gets directly over her body as he straightens his arms, somewhat rigid. Dino starts the compressions in a relatively fast rhythm. After doing it thirty times, he puts his hand on her forehead once more and checks her airways. Dino takes a deep breath and seals her mouth with his as he slowly breaths out for a second. Seeing as her chest rises slightly, Dino does it once more. Nothing. Dino returns to the procedure as Coctura stands by helplessly holding onto some blankets. He can't hear or see anything other than her pale unmoving face. Dino continues the process helplessly for two whole minutes before she starts coughing up the water. Dino releases the breath he was holding. She turns onto her side as she continues coughing. He rubs circles into her back. Her breaths come out as raspy gasps and her eyes are fluttering tiredly. He glances up as Coctura wraps her up in a blanket and hands him one. He gives Coctura a shaky smile in thanks. He wraps it around his shoulders as the cold finally sets in and he shivers slightly. She nods and pats him on the shoulder. She gives him a knowing look before heading back to the resort to make something warm for them both. Angelo and Rylar make sure that Dino doesn't need anything. They do take their items that are strewn on the pier. Dino waves them off as he sits on the ground, emotionally and physically exhausted. 

“Di...no?” Aellai whispers hoarsely. 

“I'm here, Aellai.” Dino replies softly as he gives her a sad smile, brushing stray strains of hair out of her face as she breathes. He kneels, gently getting his arms under her shoulders and knees. He holds her gently in his arms. He lays a light kiss on her forehead. She leans her head onto his shoulder as her eyes start to droop. She was shivering as her arms laid limply in her lap. “Now then, let's get you warmed up. And out of those wet clothes too.” He can't have her getting sick, now. He's going to need Coctura's help unless Aellai can do it by herself. Dino walks back to the resort. 

“I'm sorry.” Aellai mutters quietly into his still damp dress shirt. He glances down at her to see her hide her lavender eyes in his chest. Aellai closes her eyes as she sags in his arms, exhausted.

“No need to apologize, Doll.” Dino states tightening his hold onto her, worried that if he let go she'd disappear on him. Dino smiles at Angelo whose waiting by his door. “Hey, Angelo.”

“I'll get the door for you, Mr. Ghiranze.”

“Thank you, Angelo. Could you also get Coctura?” Dino inquires softly. Angelo nods after unlocking and holding the door open. Walking inside, he goes to the couch and sits her down gently. He kneels in front of her and takes her cold hands into his warm ones. “Doll? I'll be back in a few. Goin' to get the bath goin' for ya.” Dino kisses her knuckles gently before putting a hand on his knee and getting up. She blinks watching him walk off to the washroom absently. Aellai could hear the water running while she shivers as her wet clothes stick to her body. Once Dino is happy with the water level and temperature, he comes back out and sees her. Smiling sadly, he sighs softly as he walks over to her. Taking her hand in his, he pulls her up gently. “Come on, Doll.” He helps her into the bathroom, sitting her on the toilet so he could help to take her shoes off. He glances up to finally notice how her shirt is see-through and blushes lightly before shaking his head. She takes a deep breath giving him a weak smile. 

“I got it...” Aellai whispers tiredly as she hops off the toilet slowly. Dino straightens up and nods slowly before leaving the room to give her more privacy. He grabs the towel that fell to the floor and starts to dry himself as much as he can. He hears a knock on the door and walks over to it. Upon opening the door to reveal Coctura standing on the other side with a bag hanging on her arm and a small pot of soup with two bowls on top. She walks in as Dino steps to the side. She puts the pot and bowls on the table before turning to glance at him. 

“She's in the bath?” Coctura questions as she takes the bag from her arm to open it and peek inside.

“Yeah, the door's unlock though.” Dino states calmly, tired. He sits down on the couch putting his arms over the back of it and tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling. Coctura nods and heads off to the bathroom to make sure if Aellai needed any help.


End file.
